


Fear

by ThatEsqCrush



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: When you lose power during a storm, it's up to Rafael to keep you entertained.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Fear

You knew better than to be near a window during a lightning storm. The wind howled ferociously as the rain pounded against the windowpane. You also knew that in your lifetime, as a detective with Special Victims, you had seen and experienced things most people were fortunate to only see on the news or in horror movies. All in all, you were pretty tough. There was only one thing that could really make you jump.

That was until tonight. The storm was something wicked and before you knew it, you were dialing your boyfriend to come over. As you wrapped your arms around yourself protectively, you recalled the phone call you had made earlier just before the power went out.

\--

"Rafael Barba, get your lazy Bronx butt off your couch and come here this instant!" You whined into the phone.  
"Y/N… I am stuck in the office. I have to finish this closing. Besides, this is a huge lightning storm; I can't risk going out in such conditions." Rafael tried to reason.  
"Please Rafi. I am really freaked out. I took my anti-anxiety meds and it hasn’t done jack." You pleaded. Rafael didn't miss the panic in your tone. He sighed - defeated. Rubbing his chin, he glanced out his window, seeing more storm clouds approaching.  
"Alright, I'm on my way, just stay put." Rafael replied and heard you sigh in relief.  
\--

"Y/N, move from the window." Rafael ordered sternly as he entered the living room causing you to jump once more.

"Sorry guapo, I'm just…" You trailed off sighing. After you lost power, you spent the time until Rafael arrived lighting your apartment up with dozens of candles which caused an eerie glow throughout.

You picked up a candle and joined the dark haired man who was now sitting on the couch. "I really do appreciate this.” You clarified.

Rafael offered a genuine smile to you. "So the sight of decapitated heads doesn't bother you but a silly storm can?" he questioned, smirking.

You narrowed your eyes slightly. "Mister, I do not appreciate being made fun of. Besides, it's something that has always bothered me since I was little. Growing up I was always teased about being afraid of a little noise - it’s not just that. I wish it was just that simple.”

Lightening cracked against the sky, illuminating the room and you closed your eyes, your heart pounding in your chest. You felt Rafael move closer, and you relished in the reassuring feeling that coursed through your system as he wrapped his arms tightly around you. He placed a small kiss on your head and you smiled.

After a beat, Rafael moved to stand, and you whined at the lost contact. "Lo siento. I shouldn’t disparage your feelings - they are valid. Let's get your mind off the storm," Rafael announced.

Rafael headed towards the kitchen, leaving you alone. With the power out and the general heat of summer in New York, the storm had made your apartment unbearable. You stripped off the t-shirt you had on, leaving you in just a tank top.

Rafael gulped as he returned to the living room, watching you strip from behind. Carrying a bottle of tequila, a mug and two shot glasses, he cleared his throat, alerting you to his presence once more.

You turned to him and cocked your head. "Plan on getting me drunk? I don't think so."

"Not drunk. Just a little less inhibited, so you don't jump every time the sky above rumbles." Rafael clarified. "Besides, I know a game to go along with the shots to make it a bit more fun. Do you have any quarters?"

Twenty minutes later you let out a fit of giggles as Rafael missed shooting his quarter into the mug. He glared at you as he took yet another shot.

"Your aim isn't that great either, especially for one who is trained in ballistics.” Rafael grimaced as the alcohol burned down his esophagus.

"If I make this next shot, you're taking all my shots from here on out." You challenged.

"Fine. You're on." Rafael agreed and immediately groaned as your quarter landed successfully into the mug. "Shit."

You let out a yelp of triumph, shooting your arms in the air. Looking at Rafael, you felt bad. “You know you can ignore what I said just now.”

Rafael gave you an appreciative look. "Thanks, because I don't know how much more I could take."

You smiled once more and stood up, excusing yourself. However, you wobbled and being unable to steady yourself, you fell – on top of Rafael. Rafael groaned beneath you and you sat up fully, now straddling him.

"I am so sorry. Are you OK?" You apologized. Rafael nodded from beneath you. You leaned down to check his head and didn't stop until you were almost nose to nose with him. Thunder continued to rumble, however, the two were oblivious to the noise.

Rafael heard you murmur his name and that was all it took for him to pull you in for a deep kiss. The kiss became more heated as he tangled his hands in your hair as you worked on undoing the buttons on his shirt.

"Rafael, thanks for coming over." You murmured against his cheek, as he moved his lips to your neck.

"Actually, thank you." Rafael corrected, leaving you to smile once more.

FIN


End file.
